


Fate, or Faith

by joannechen52



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannechen52/pseuds/joannechen52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>盾冬，雙冬兵梗，給LOFTER上的噗卡點梗文<br/>大綱：七十年前他們一起墜落，七十年後他們一起甦醒</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate, or Faith

Bucky坐著，Steve在他身邊，Steve的左手握著他的右手。  
這裡是退休軍人輔導部門，他們幾乎每天都來，聽Sam Wilson的演講。Bucky和Steve總是坐在最後面的兩張椅子。這時，前排有一名女士在分享她的經歷，她說道，前幾天她的車被警察攔檢下來，警察以為她酒駕，事實上她只是在閃躲一個沿街飛舞的牛皮紙袋，她以為它是土製炸彈。  
聽到這兒，Steve皺起眉頭，他緊緊握住Bucky的手，緊到Bucky的指骨都發痛了。於是Bucky拉著Steve站起來，他舉起銀色的左臂朝Sam揮了揮，示意他們必須先離開，Sam點點頭，目送兩人的背影消失在會議室大門。

※※※

Bucky記得所有的事，Steve卻只記得一部分。  
距離上回Steve被洗腦到現在，已經滿兩個月了。兩個月前，洞見計劃曝光，九頭蛇的三艘航母從天空墜落至河底，他們的野心也跟著破敗。九頭蛇長年用來替超級士兵洗腦的機器被Stark工業回收，在Tony Stark和Bruce Banner沒有研究出更安全的使用方法以前，神盾局不會再讓Steve靠近那台機器一步。  
──畢竟神盾局花了那麼久的時間才找到美國隊長，雖然當他們找回他時，美國隊長早已不再是美國隊長，Steve和Bucky一樣，是冬兵，是躲在檔案櫃深處的幽靈，是情報單位的夢魘，是存活了七十年的鬼故事。

1944年5月，那列駛往阿爾卑斯山的火車車廂外，Bucky抓著的扶手桿斷了，Steve抓不住他，所以也跟著跳了下去。暴風雪在半空中將兩人捲在一塊兒，當他們砸向堅硬的地面時，Steve的右臂護著Bucky的左側身體，他們的體內都有血清，所以他們活下來了。  
Steve的血清比較強，他的右前臂粉碎性骨折，不過還是被保住，只是手臂的一部分骨骼置換成醫療鋼。Bucky被截去整支左手，從肩膀以下接上了人造金屬。Steve右手揮盾的力道變得更大，Bucky的左臂則具有非人類的破壞性。  
他們成了九頭蛇的武器，自從失去紅骷髏，九頭蛇便不惜一切要吸收超級士兵的能量。Steve和Bucky在山崖底端被尋獲時，他們都摔出了腦震盪，Steve是比較快清醒的那一個，也是極力想反抗的那一個，可是他身邊有Bucky，既然他跟著他跳下來了，就不可能丟下他一人逃走。  
所以Steve被綁上了洗腦機器，他反抗的意念有多強，電壓就被開到多大。他的哀嚎聲傳到了隔壁牢房的Bucky耳中，Bucky驚醒過來，他扒開束帶，跳下床，不顧獄卒的攔阻一路往外跑，當他來到Steve的面前時，對方已經暈了過去。  
Bucky的膝蓋被追趕來的獄卒用警棍毆打，他跪到地上，Steve這時候也被從電椅上拖下來，他的雙眼緊閉，嘴角邊有白沫，額前滲滿了汗珠，兩旁的太陽穴都爆出青紫色的筋脈，像閃電留下來的烙印。  
Bucky試著喊Steve的名字，這是他從多日的意識不明醒來後，第一件也是唯一想起的事。金髮男人緩慢睜開眼，他轉動脖子，看向跪在他面前的Bucky，這名棕髮男人在他藍色的瞳孔裡成象時，Steve開口問：你是誰？

2014年4月，Bucky和Steve一起待在華盛頓區的小公寓裡，他們坐在Steve的臥室床上，金髮男人的臉色很不好，從離開Sam那兒之後就沒好過。  
他抬起頭望著身旁的Bucky，這次他沒問『你是誰』了，這是很多件壞事裡最好的一件。不管Steve是不是真的記得這個棕髮男人，都無所謂，Bucky伸出右手，把Steve抱進懷中，兩人被改造過的右臂和左臂緊密相貼，既溫暖又冰涼。

※※※

以下是Natasha Romanoff和Bucky Barnes的一段對話記錄。  
Romanoff：「從1944年到2014年，七十年中，你和Steve Rogers甦醒的次數有二十六次，出任務次數三十一次。」  
Barnes：「是。」  
Romanoff：「你給國安局的供詞是，這段過程中，你全程保持著清楚意識。」  
Barnes：「是。同時我也能證明，Steve Rogers是在非自主意識中執行這些任務。」  
Romanoff：「九頭蛇的實驗文件中確實只有Steve Rogers的洗腦記錄，沒有你的。」  
Barnes：「表示我沒說謊。」  
Romanoff：「為什麼九頭蛇沒有針對你進行洗腦？」  
Barnes：「他們不需要，一來我服從命令，二來，同時應付兩個失憶的超級士兵對九頭蛇是項麻煩。」  
Romanoff：「你的意思是，你是出於自願執行九頭蛇交待你的任務？」  
Barnes：「並非自願，但我別無選擇。」  
對話中斷了幾秒。

Romanoff：「你和Rogers在執行任務以外的時間，都被封閉在冷凍艙裡，凍結程序本身是否也會對大腦造成損害？」  
Barnes：「『開機』要花時間暖機，重啟後的兵器殘留的是上一次凍結前的記憶，因為Steve自我修復的能力太強，九頭蛇不能給他清醒的機會，所以他在執行任務的前後都會被洗腦，每次從冷凍中醒來時，他什麼也不記得，當他在短時間內完成了階段性任務，自我意識尚未恢復前，就又被凍了回去。」  
Romanoff：「這是Steve Rogers遭遇的狀況。那，你的呢？」  
Barnes：「如我所說，我記得一切，見證一切，Steve每一次出任務都有我參與，我是他唯一的證人。」  
Romanoff：「這是你不被洗腦、不作抵抗、也不自我辯解的原因嗎？為了替Steve Rogers的非自主行為背書？」  
Barnes沒有回答。

Romanoff：「你如何證明你記得一切？」  
Barnes：「一個月前，你在紐約陸橋左肩中彈，那槍是我開的。五年前，你護送瑞典工程師時，我的子彈貫穿你的左下腹。十九年前，Steve的盾牌削掉土耳其總理的腦袋。三十一年前，我射穿Howard Stark的車胎，讓他們夫婦倆送命——還要我繼續說更多嗎？」  
Romanoff：「這些供詞足以讓你上軍事法庭，有意識下的犯罪，你將面臨的懲戒難以評估。」  
Barnes：「我只是在陳述事實。殺人償命，本該如此。」  
Romanoff：「單憑你一面之詞也很難替Rogers全然脫罪。」  
Barnes：「你們能給他測謊，生理反應不會騙人。你們也能給我測謊。他不記得所有的事而我記得，他是無行為能力者而我不是，你們要審判的對象再清楚不過。」

紅髮女特工蓋上檔案夾。對話結束，在她面前的棕髮男人被神盾局的人帶走了，他們沒有要拘禁他，只是送他回Steve Rogers的住所，自從『兩名冬兵』回歸，他們的一舉一動都在神盾局的控管之下。  
其中一名冬兵走遠後，紅髮女特工又翻開檔案夾，她現在的舉動是私人的，不會被錄進監視器裡。她看著一張張歷史照片，從黑白照到彩色照，它們有的模糊，有的清晰，清晰的多半是被暗殺者的照片（一槍爆頭的腦漿四溢、不全的四肢、扭曲的五官、驚恐的面容）模糊的則清一色是暗殺者的照片。  
『兩名冬兵』幾乎形影不離，他們一個在明，一個在暗，即使被洗腦，人也無法捨棄慣有的格鬥方式。Steve Rogers擅長近身戰，Bucky Barnes則照看他的後背，進行遠處狙殺。話雖如此，Steve Rogers的正臉照相當少，因為他的動作實在是太快了，就和他的盾牌一樣，他的右前臂有感應裝置，能將擲出去的盾迅速吸附回來，照片裡出現的光影總是一閃而逝，就像按下快門者的生命。  
……甚至沒人看得清圓盾上的配色是紅藍白。紅髮女特工將照片推向一旁，雙手抱胸，陷入沉思。九頭蛇行事高調卻不愚蠢，他們沒改盾牌的配色是因為俄羅斯國旗也是紅藍白相間，諷刺意味濃厚。當然，等兩名冬兵隨著歲月的腳步漸漸從冰凍的大地移回美國本土，為了不太過明目張膽，九頭蛇將盾面漆上了一層深藍色，色調就和持有者如今的瞳孔一樣黯然。

世人有兩種猜測：持盾的暗殺者究竟是美國隊長本人，還是仿冒者？無論事實是哪一項，都是幕後黑手對美利堅共和國最大的嘲笑。照片裡的面容永遠晦暗不明，但不變的是，總有另一抹身影與它雙雙出現，那抹身影的左側有一大片銀色，那是一隻金屬製的手臂，臂頭鑲著一顆紅色的五角星，它太好辨認，盾牌可以給任何人拿，手臂卻只長在一個人身上。  
坐在Natasha Romanoff面前的Bucky Barnes，他的金屬手臂裸露在外，紅色五角星在白光的照射下格外刺目，他說他無法脫罪，這話一點兒也沒錯。  
這個男人有一部分的罪狀還殘留在紅髮女特工的身上，她的肩膀和腹部，都有抹不去的疤痕。可是她對這個男人產生不了恨意，她見過那麼多的罪犯，他卻是極少數想自己坐上電椅的人。  
Natasha Romaoff的前半段人生不在乎自己幹了什麼，近年才開始鞏固信念，在她眼中，Bucky Barnes一直很清楚自己在幹什麼，他擁有一股信念，其強大程度無人能及。

※※※

Bucky和Steve抵住對方的額頭，他們四肢交纏，雙雙躺倒在床墊。Steve的公寓裡到處有監聽器，所以他們沒有說話，就算說了，內容也沒有利用價值。  
Bucky給Natasha的供詞是真的，Steve什麼都不記得，他的記憶是在這兩個月才慢慢回流，Steve開始想起他在過去七十年都做了什麼事，那些記憶就像凌遲，把強壯的血肉一片一片削下來，削完了再換靈魂。  
現在躺在Bucky面前的這個軀殼是空的，他的左手像一塊鋁片，他得抓著這個男人，以免對方像氫氣氣球一樣飄走了。他們交談什麼都無關緊要，該給的訊息Bucky全交給了神盾局，現在這裡只有他和Steve，沒有激勵人心的演講，沒有千篇一律的偵訊，他們的隱私曝露在紅外線底下，可是他們老早就習慣了。

Steve用他完好的那隻手撫摸Bucky的臉，然後他湊上去，親吻他。在Steve眼底的那張臉好不容易凝聚成形，又散開了，但Bucky不介意，這代表他們之間再也沒有任何距離。  
他們總是這樣，在小小的空間裡依偎彼此。過去的許多年，他們被關在不同的冷凍艙，唯有解凍時，Bucky會被允許和Steve待在一起。被洗腦後的Steve就像失控的坦克，他碾壓無辜的旁人──雖然那些人也稱不上無辜，無非是操作機器的技師與工程師──令他們濺血，甚至喪命，而他毫無自覺。這種時候只有Bucky一個人敢接近Steve，他的眼神能讓對方停下咆哮，感覺到Bucky的觸摸時，Steve掙扎的力道會越來越小，直到在椅子上完全靜止下來，和Bucky四目交視，這時Steve的眼裡沒有人類的情感，Bucky很能理解，他知道Steve剛剛才從地獄走了一趟回來。  
Bucky會用人類之軀的那手撫摸Steve的手，引導他放鬆握緊的拳頭，他把嘴唇貼到Steve耳邊，跟他說話，站在一旁的人對這段耳語毫無興趣可言，他們只為自己逃過死劫而鬆了口氣，接著開始不耐煩地踱步，等候兵器可以上膛的時刻到來。

完成任務之後，躺回冷凍艙以前，兩人會被扔進一個小房間裡，Steve在被關機之前，他的情緒往往是最不穩定的，這是最接近日夜交疊的時刻，暗夜與晨光間的朦朧界線讓Steve瞇起雙眼，他會從破爛的床上跳下來，在牆內四處敲敲打打，他會試著爬到最高的位置去搆頂端的鐵窗桿，彷彿他的潛意識在說這裡不應該是他們待著的地方，只要他尚有一絲力量和自我意識，他就會設法逃出去──帶著Bucky一起。  
其實，Bucky嘗試過讓Steve一個人出去，相信他，他用盡了各種法子，他知道兩個冬兵結合在一起是敵人的惡夢，他們對彼此的掛念卻成了最重的手鐐腳銬，兩人一起逃走遠比一人要來得困難許多倍。

Bucky會去牽Steve的手，把他拉回床邊，安撫他，總會有辦法，他對Steve說的每一句話都被側錄下來，埋在牆裡的數十個針孔對著他們，冬兵嗅得出監視器在那兒，卻沒有足夠快的速度邊拆監視器邊越獄。關機前，兵器被沒收了所有的武器，Steve的盾不在身邊，Bucky的手臂被調到最低功率，只能勉強掰開幾根鐵欄杆，沒辦法鑿出兩人份的逃生通道。  
加上他們又累又餓，剩下的力氣只足夠擁抱對方。所以，Steve最後也只好靜靜地躺下來，讓Bucky抱著他，然後他回抱住他，用不知道從哪兒湧出來的極大力道，那力道讓Bucky全身發痛，幾乎勒斷他的肋骨，插進他的肺裡，可是他想要的就是這個，沒有任何時刻比現在讓他更像活在世界上。  
Steve開始吻他的嘴唇，接著是下巴，脖子，鎖骨，他們的鬍渣把對方的臉磨出了紅潤，兩具冷冰冰的軀體開始有了起伏，像人類一樣在呼吸、喘息。他們做的這些事，人們從監視孔裡都看得到，不過九頭蛇才不管這個，只要超級士兵不搞破壞，隨便他們怎麼搞。

Bucky仰頭看著天花板，看著鏡頭，用眼睛對窺視者說，又是平和的一個夜晚，你們該心滿意足啦！他表面上展現順從，背地裡則有另一套作法，他會把竊取來的任何和九頭蛇有關的信息寫在紙上，藏在牙洞、舌根下面、甚至塞進肛門裡。他不可能和Steve分享這些訊息，一旦Steve知道得更多，他反叛的意念就會更壯大，下一次就要被折磨得更慘了，Bucky從Steve的頭皮都聞得到電擊留下來的燒焦味。  
九頭蛇不是笨蛋，Bucky的小技倆不是每次都騙得過他們，當他們抓到他時，Bucky會被毒打，會被剝去肉眼所及的任何身外之物（除了尊嚴，當然若裝作連尊嚴也丟失了會少吃點苦頭，但Bucky通常裝得不像，這件事他和Steve一樣沒天份），他好不容易搜刮來的微薄情報毀於一旦，一切只能從零開始，但Bucky從未放棄，他在這世上最不缺少的恐怕就是時間了。

七十年後，一樣在坪數不大的房間裡，床舖舒適了很多，就是有點軟，Bucky得說他更習慣睡在硬石子地上，可是躺在他身邊的人沒變，一切都無所謂了。Steve的親吻到達了Bucky的胸前，Bucky嗅著對方的髮漩，那裡面終於沒有燒焦味而只有洗髮乳的香味了，這告訴Bucky他們確實逃離了那個牢房。沒變的是Steve吸吮他的力道，Steve在Bucky身上留下鮮紅的吻痕，就跟他左肩頭的接縫一樣令人觸目驚心。  
Bucky不會怪Steve的，那也是對方證明自己還存活的方式。Steve睜開眼時確認Bucky還在，閉上眼之前事情也必須如此。隨著清晰意識的堆疊，Steve對Bucky的依賴就和自我厭惡感一樣越來越深，他每天早晨看向鏡子時，彷彿能用眼神殺死站在鏡裡的人，Bucky相信有朝一日，這件事真的會發生，等到最後一塊記憶的拼圖湊齊時，罪惡感能把人活活從地表蒸發掉，Bucky比誰都清楚，因為這些年他就是扛著那份罪惡感走過來的。

不過無論如何，Steve活下來了，和Bucky一起來到這個世紀，Bucky答應過要看住Steve的後背，他信守了承諾，就算用的是最糟糕的方式。這個男人填滿Bucky生命的全部，Bucky的生命擺在全世界的眼裡卻微不足道。Bucky知道若當年Steve沒有跳下那列火車，他今天還會是美國隊長，而不是雙手染滿黑血的冬兵。  
Steve的嘴唇來到Bucky的下腹部，Bucky揉著那頭金髮，心想，很快地、很快地這個男人就能從痛苦中解脫了，他也是。沒有人能改變過去，但Bucky現在還有彌補的機會，把拼圖擺回對的地方。

※※※

史密森尼博物館在周末總是擠滿人潮。美國隊長的展區裡，有位母親帶著她年僅六歲的兒子，她讓他站在Steve Rogers的看板前面，比了比小男孩的頭頂。  
看板裡的Steve尚未接受血清，還是那個弱不禁風的少年，不過小男孩的身高只到他的胸部。小男孩的母親牽住他的手，把他拉回來，她蹲在男孩面前對他說：總有一天你會長得像美國隊長那樣高大的，只要你有和他相同的信念。

目前輿論分成兩種聲音，有一種人堅信美國隊長不是持盾的暗殺者，野心家盜用了他的形象，試圖讓美國最偉大的士兵背負汙名，這種人就是現在還會來逛博物館的人。另一種人則與他們相反，這些人認定美國隊長就是其中一名冬兵，畢竟兩者失蹤和現身的年份太重合，暗殺者揮舞盾牌的方式又和紀錄片裡的美國隊長一模一樣，世間哪有那麼巧的事。  
兩方的人馬吵得不可開交，測謊程序因此一再被拖延。相信美國隊長的人們覺得測謊應該儘快進行，這樣就能證明他們的英雄是清白的，站在對立面的人則極力反對測謊，倘若事情真的像傳聞說的那樣，美國隊長失去了記憶，那測驗的結果必然能替他撐開保護傘，這麼一來，又有誰能為那些逝去的生靈負責呢？

這兩種人都沒有錯，前者是理想派，後者是務實派。當然世上還有第三種人，也就是中立主義者，他們不對自己不了解的事情發表意見，只是安靜地接收唾手可得的資訊。  
儘管如此，這類的人還是會無意中遭受魚池之殃。距離史密森尼博物館不遠處有一座公園，一個新手爸爸坐在長椅上滑手機，他一歲多的女兒在他的大腿上爬來爬去。這名年輕人結婚前就喜歡上網搜些有的沒的視頻，當了爸爸後也不例外，尤其前陣子神盾局和九頭蛇的資料同時被大量上傳到網路，每一天都有爆炸性的猛料可以看。

『Winter Soldiers』、『Double Troubles』、『Twin Ghosts』……這些熱門引擎在Youtube上洋洋灑灑列了一大串搜尋結果，這位年輕爸爸隨手點開其中一條點閱率相當高的視頻，他的手機螢幕前跳出一個黑漆漆的畫面，影片畫質很差，攝影師的手不停在搖晃，讓人聯想到家庭錄影機拍出來的B級恐怖爛片。  
畫面中間有一個男人，光線很暗，只看得出他穿著連身的潛行服，胸口和肩側有幾條反光條特別顯眼。男人手裡拿著一個圓型的、像是飛盤的東西，他一揮臂，圓盤朝左側方飛了出去，不到兩秒的時間圓盤又自動轉了回來，黏在男人臂前的發光物，盤面似乎沾上了一點汙漬。  
畫面跟著男人移動，卻很難追上，男人的動作快如雷擎，他從一棟建築物跳向另一棟建築物，像在幢幢高樓中出沒的鬼影。攝影者應該是站在幾十尺之外的某個置高處拍的，這時，迅移中的男人突然停下腳步，他站定了一個位置，抬起臉往鏡頭的方向看──  
男人戴著半罩式頭盔，挖空的兩個孔洞露出他的雙眼，冰冷又無機質，他抿成一直線的嘴角動了一下，攝影師的手跟著一震，鏡頭大幅度傾斜。  
在年輕人腿上爬動的女童這時停下來，好奇地跟著她的父親一起看向手機螢幕，螢幕中，在男人身後出現了另一道人影，那道人影站得更遠、更加晦暗不清，只能勉強看得見他的左手臂閃閃發光，吸引了所有的注目焦點。  
攝影師開始像癲癇患者一樣顫抖，因為那人舉起他的左臂，他手上握有一把槍，他將槍口對準前方。砰地一聲，鮮血噴滿了螢幕，畫面往旁一歪，接著陷入完全的黑暗。

女童被槍聲和濺血的畫面嚇得大哭，新手爸爸連忙關掉視頻，他將手機扔向一旁的長椅，把女兒抱在懷裡替她擦眼淚，他的安慰沒什麼用，因為他自己也嚇傻了眼。  
在視頻下方的注釋寫道，這是二十幾年前用手提攝影機拍下來的畫面，攝影師是個偶然經過事發現場的路人，他已經死了，他的攝影機不知道是被什麼人、又是用什麼方法找到，這則據說是至今拍到最清晰的冬兵影象就這麼塞爆了全世界的網路。

※※※

Bucky和Steve離開臥房，一起走進浴室。現在是初夏，沒開空調的屋內特別悶熱，體溫的相互磨擦更讓兩人出了一身汗，他們拉起乾濕分離的玻璃門，站到蓮蓬頭底下，轉開水龍頭。  
Steve轉過身去，讓Bucky在他的背後抹肥皂。Steve的頭髮被修得很整齊，短短的髮尾覆蓋在頸子上方，他的臉也被刮得很乾淨，連一粒鬍渣都沒有。現在會把兩人臉頰磨紅的只有Bucky的鬍渣了，Bucky的頭髮很長，被水淋濕的髮絲一撮一撮黏在肩頭，從1944年他就沒剪過頭髮了，如今也沒有這個必要，他的外貌不影響人群觀感，事實上他越邋遢越符合一名汙點證人和冷血殺手的形象。

硬脂酸鈉滑過Steve的皮膚，他站著，幾乎一動也不動，他把背向著Bucky，他只會把背向著Bucky。他的鬍子是Bucky刮的，至於頭髮，Bucky對自己的手藝沒有信心，他把打理美國隊長門面的工作交給理髮師，但是他全程坐在Steve的正前方，唯有Bucky看著，Steve才能接受有人拿尖銳的利器靠近他的脖子，而他沒轉身把對方劈成兩半。  
——Steve不會這麼做的，Bucky告訴戰戰競競的理髮師，也告訴自己。Steve的良知和意識都在復甦，就和冰河解凍一樣是個漫長的過程，他越是回想起自己是誰，就越不會傷害無辜的旁人，相對地他還會用最大的力量去善待人們，只要他先懂得善待自己。  
Bucky把肥皂放回架子上，用雙手撫摸Steve的背，兩塊突起的肩胛骨硌著他的掌心，那裡像曾經長出過一對翅膀，只是被人暴力地斬斷了，這不代表有一天Steve不會想起怎麼在天空中飛翔。

Bucky從後方緊緊抱住Steve。  
他原本以為自己沒有什麼可以再失去的了。  
這一刻，他擁有了一切。

※※※

同一時間，有一場對話如火如荼地在復仇者大廈裡展開。  
「程式完成了，」Tony Stark把一疊厚厚的文件扔到桌上，「但我不覺得它有被執行的可能。」  
Natasha Romanoff把文件拿過來看，「你指的是技術層面，還是現實層面的不可能？」她這麼說，是因為在她的認知裡，Tony Stark很少質疑自己的實驗成果。  
「都是，」站在Tony身旁的Bruce Banner回答，「人類的大腦構造太複雜，我們永遠無法正確評估它的反應。」  
「假設程式能順利運行呢？」Clint Barton望了望Natasha手裡的紙張，問。  
「那麼，Steve Rogers的記憶就能被『歸位』，像電腦系統回復到上一次正常運作的時間那樣，他會只記得他成為『美國隊長』時期的事，至於他在『冬兵』時期所做的一切，通通會從他的腦海裡刪除，丟進不可回收的資源筒裡。」Tony說。  
「聽起來像在變魔術。」Clint表示。  
「魔法本來就和科技同源。重點是，就算魔術秀成功了，國安局買不買單，又是另一回事。」  
「國安局要的是美國隊長乾乾淨淨的頭腦和形象，」Natasha思忖一陣後，作出定論，「如果能帶來好的測謊結果，他們會准可這項實驗，但Steve Rogers本人願不願意在測謊前再一次躺上洗腦台，這才是最大的問題。」  
眾人陷入短暫沉默。

「Steve Rogers是個老頑固，這台洗腦機器那麼多次差點整死他，他會願意再躺上去才有鬼。」Tony率先開口。  
「能說服他的只有Bucky Barnes。」Natasha說。  
「難道他不會想跟著被洗腦？這樣一來，他也就一清二白了。」  
「Barnes只想替Rogers作證，他不會接受洗腦的。」  
「真感人。」  
「Stark，我知道你——」  
「你知道我的父母是被Barnes殺死的，沒錯，我這人不小氣，但我也沒那麼慷慨。我確實想見他站上軍事法庭，他最讓我欽佩之處，就是他本人也贊同這一點。」  
「Tony，我知道在這件事上，要求你客觀很難，不過現實因素也的確符合Barnes所想：國安局要一個清白的美國隊長和一個自首的冬兵。這項記憶復位的實驗是為Steve Rogers一個人準備的，就算我們願意，這事兒也沒有Bucky Barnes的份，上頭不會允許。」  
「一聽你這麼說，Bruce，我突然就想不計前嫌替Barnes洗腦了怎麼辦？」  
「好了，你們別鬧了，」Natasha的語氣開始失去耐性，「兩個月前，神盾局收到一份加密訊息，它讓我們去調查雷姆尼亞號，存在那兒的硬碟資料讓洞見計劃提早曝了光。訊息是Barnes傳的，他被Pierce派去暗殺Fury，他沒有打中Fury的要害，Fury在假死狀態下扯出了九頭蛇的小辮子。三架毀掉的航母有兩架晶片是Barnes交給Falcon去換的，剩下的一架，Barnes和Rogers在主機房狠狠打了一場才成功植入晶片，要阻止任務中的Steve Rogers比什麼都艱難。如果Barnes沒做這些事，今天我們可能不會坐在這兒聊天，這裡的每一個人都在洞見名單上。」  
聽到這裡，Tony決定去酒櫃拿酒，Thor跟他一起去，回來時Thor扛了兩瓶紅酒和一箱啤酒，Tony拿著紅酒杯和裝了冰塊的桶子。

「我覺得欺瞞一個人並不明智，」Thor打開一罐啤酒，瓶口冒出了白色泡沫，「就算用意是好的，往往也帶來壞的結果。」  
「這裡沒有人要欺騙什麼人，」Tony攤手，「我們在試著搶救一枚稀世老古董，以一種大公無私的心態。」  
「Barnes也不會欺騙Rogers的，他跟我說了。」Clint拿著啤酒罐灌了一口。  
「他跟你說了？」Natasha不可置信地轉頭。  
「是的，在健身房的舉重機上，那兒也有神盾局的探員在，他們都聽見了。Barnes說他不會欺騙Rogers去做對方不願意的事，那是九頭蛇長久以來對他們做的事，剝奪知的權利，以及人身自由。」  
「身為罪犯卻想談論自由，他可真有遠見。」  
「那是他試著替Rogers爭取的權利，不是為他自己。」Bruce提醒Tony。  
「意思是冬兵要和美國隊長說實話，他要告訴他，我們將會把美國隊長綁上折磨他七十年的機器——當然我們已將它的外觀和功能改善得討喜許多，等他再醒來時腦袋裡會空空蕩蕩，煥然一新。這聽起來多棒啊，沒人會拒絕這個的。」

AI管家的聲音這時響起來，『Sir，Mr. Fury從歐洲來電，需要替您接通嗎？』  
沒人確定Fury在這種時機出現是喜是憂，「接來吧。Jarvis。」Tony揮了揮手。  
「我只打算長話短說，」當Fury的嗓音傳遍整層樓時，大家得承認，他們還是挺想念他的，尤其是他接下來這番感性的獨白，「關於實驗和測謊，那是必經的程序，我沒有個人意見，那也不是現在的我可以干涉的事。關於Rogers……他在冬兵時期幹的事我很清楚，不過我也查閱了二戰期間的資料，他和Barnes，為了打勝仗做出許多努力和妥協，那當中有的活兒不比冬兵光明多少。所以，這個時代要定罪的人不見得全然有罪，無辜的人也未必全然無辜。」  
語畢，Fury就掛了電話。  
「他有講等於沒講。」Tony翻了個大白眼。  
「洗腦實驗能如期進行，測謊結果能漂白美國隊長的機率是二分之一，這是Fury想說的。」Natasha說。  
「戰爭裡沒有人是無罪的，也沒人罪該萬死，我同意他的觀點。」Thor說。  
「我們最好確保這台機器在沒有差錯的狀況下運行。」Bruce邊說邊摘下眼鏡。  
「現在就看Barnes和Rogers的決定了。」

聽見Clint這麼說，所有的人不約而同地往房內的某個地方看，那裡有一片監控儀表板，復仇者雖然不受控於政府，卻對這個世界有責任，所以監視兩名冬兵的畫面也會傳送到這棟大樓裡，不管他們想不想看。  
螢幕上有十二個畫格，分別傳回裝在Steve Rogers家中各個角落的監視器畫面，位於最左下角的一個畫格，顯示出的是浴室，監視器就裝在浴室的牆角，從俯瞰的角度能看見佈滿霧氣的室內，和站在毛玻璃後方的兩個人。從畫面裡雖然看得不是很清楚他們在做什麼，可是在場每一名復仇者突然感覺到了憤怒。  
他們長久以來守護的自由在這幕畫面前變成了大笑話，自由說穿了就是糊在蛋糕上的糖霜，在刀子切下去的那一刻就支離破碎。人們要填飽肚子，首先就得犧牲自由。嚼進嘴巴裡的澱粉和卡路里，都是妥協後的成果，為了活下去。  
在這間大樓裡，沒有人想掃主人的興，最終還是Tony本人發難，「哦，去他的！」他放下紅酒杯，走到儀表板前拍下按鈕，所有的監控畫面頓時變暗，「給這兩個可憐人一點最基本的隱私吧！」

※※※

Steve轉過身來，水花之下，他握住Bucky的手。  
他不用力。事情偶爾是這樣的，當他比較好的時候，當他找回更多自己的時候，他會對Bucky很溫柔。Steve的身體每天都在學習新的事物，他的心靈也一樣，體察到這一點的Bucky感覺欣慰，不過有件事，他得和Steve談談，哪怕現在談顯得剎風景，他們沒有太多時間。

「明天……」這個時間詞讓Bucky很掙扎，他吞了口口水，「明天有一場測驗。」  
「什麼測驗？」  
「有人會用感應帶繫著你的手，問一些問題，你回答的時候，心跳、脈搏，還有其它生理指數會顯示在儀器上。」  
Steve知道這個測驗，Bucky之前就提過了，兩個月前到現在，他提了好幾次，或許Bucky以為Steve不記得，所以他每一次都從頭解釋起，Steve也不打斷，任由Bucky把自己當成學齡時期的孩童。今天他卻不得不打斷他了，因為Bucky陳述事情的口吻不對。  
「我知道，那是測謊，你說過了，你會和我一起做，不是嗎？」  
Steve用力氣沒那麼大的左手捧住Bucky的臉，讓對方和他面對面，他看見Bucky的眼珠子左右轉了兩圈後又轉回來，「是的。」  
Bucky直視Steve回答。這是真的。也許Bucky想迴避某些事，但他說的是真話假話，Steve分辨得出來。  
「那我就會去做，你不用擔心。」  
「我沒有擔心，只是，在測謊之前還有另一件事。」  
「什麼事？」Steve問，這個他沒聽Bucky提起過。

Bucky這次沉默了很久。  
他在Steve的掌心中低下頭，他們兩人的小腹貼在一塊兒，他看不見自己的腳趾。這很好，有時他即使踩著地板，也覺得身體在飄浮。如果事情能永遠這樣下去就好了，如果可以，Bucky永遠不想提那場該死的實驗，可是這是他的工作，這個世界上只有他一個人能完成，於是他抬起頭，也舉起自己的手撫摸Steve的臉，他用的是右手。  
「Steve，」Bucky喊，在他對面的人眉頭縮緊，因為他的語氣又不對了，他又在逃避。Bucky知道，但他無法控制，他的舌頭在做出更好的偽裝前就把話不停地丟出來，「說說你都記得些什麼事。」  
「我——」  
「說吧，我知道Sam說勉強你不好，就當是為了我，說吧。」

Bucky沒說謊，他要Steve這麼做的確是為了他，他得根據Steve的回答來決定接下來的說詞，他是個膽小鬼，沒有勇氣靠自己擬完講稿。因為他的要求，Steve當真垂下眼，很認真地思考，強迫一個大腦受創的人思考何其殘忍，尤其他回想起來的多半不會有什麼好事，恐怕只會讓他更頭痛。  
「我記得這個，」Steve的眼皮和濃密的長睫毛一起掀起來，他用拇指撥開Bucky的嘴唇，「你缺了左後方的一顆臼齒，那次你把紙條塞在裡面，九頭蛇的人發現了，你被打得很慘。」  
Bucky很吃驚，他的舌尖下意識舔了一圈那個牙洞，是的，Steve沒說錯，那是將近四十年前的事了，還是一個通訊產品不普及的年代。Bucky有一口好牙，唯獨左後方的大臼齒蛀了個小洞，它是很好的藏匿地點，所以當九頭蛇發現這件事時，他們直接拔了他的牙。後來Bucky醒醒睡睡，那顆牙再也沒有長出來。  
Bucky不曉得Steve為什麼知道這件事，九頭蛇拷問他的時候，Steve待在和他有一段距離的洗腦室裡。他想開口問，Steve的嘴唇就貼了上來，吻住他。這個吻和他們以往的吻都不一樣，Steve伸出了舌頭，他的舌尖鑽進Bucky的口腔裡去舔那個空缺的牙洞，那傷口早已癒合很久很久了，現在才突然感覺到疼。

Steve和Bucky分開時牽出了一條口水，Bucky在喘氣，Steve又用手指撫摸他嘴角的一個小缺口，「還有這個，是有一回你試著替我求情，看看能不能省掉關機前的洗腦，那次出任務我們都傷得很重，你怕我撐不過去。我被束帶綁在椅子上，其中一個獄卒用鞭子抽掉你嘴上的一塊肉。」  
啊，是的，Bucky記得那次，「你一直在大吼大叫。」  
「我好像還哭了。」  
Bucky流下了眼淚，幸好有水花替他遮掩。他記得Steve的眼淚，Steve叫九頭蛇不要傷害Bucky，就算他喊不出Bucky的名字，「你哭的樣子有夠難看，我他媽再也不想看到第二次了。」  
「我也不想。」  
Steve抹掉Bucky的眼淚，然後他們再度接吻，Steve又把舌頭放進了Bucky嘴裡，所以Bucky也如實回應對方。Steve從未這樣做過，他啃咬Bucky的嘴唇總像老鷹啄著肉食，Bucky很確定Steve不曉得舌吻的意義，說實話，在此之前他也不曉得。以往他總是用舌頭和女孩子調情，他的吻技高超，可是直到這一刻Bucky才明白真正的吻是什麼樣子的，這是Steve教他學會的事。他們分享、吸吮著彼此的溫度和生命力，一種前所未有的能量從口腔蔓延到Bucky的腳趾，他又一次體會到踩在地面的踏實感，在他最後一次踢正步行軍禮之後，這種感覺就離他遠去了，他很懷念，更多的眼淚滾出眼眶，流進兩人的嘴裡，淚水是鹹的。

Steve抱起Bucky的身體，把他一路往前推，壓在Bucky身後的牆面，他們貼在對方腹部上的生殖器剛剛就硬了，他們用手和嘴巴替對方解決過，次數數不清，但他們從沒有真正地更進一步，慾望和自由一樣，在牢寵裡都是奢侈品。  
不過現在他們能奢侈一點了，Bucky心想，他和Steve沒有權利要求更多自由，至少他們還能做這個。Steve用滿腔的慾望磨擦他，皮膚表面幾乎著火，Steve很小心，儘可能地不傷到Bucky，Bucky知道他已經找回了他的Steve，那個總是在壓抑中一點一滴宣洩激情的男孩，Bucky從低著頭到仰高頭看那個男孩，轉眼七十年過去了。

「我們要做的是一場小小的實驗。」  
Bucky說，他得趁自己還保持清醒時完成任務。Steve的手指滑進他的股溝。  
「什麼實驗？」  
「就像當初那樣，你走進一個像太空艙的機器裡，有些電流會經過你的身體……不太痛，這年頭的科技更好了。然後，砰地一聲，你走出來，成了閃閃發亮的大英雄，跟變魔術一樣。」  
「聽起來像是作弊。」  
「是啊，作弊的事你做得還少嗎？想想你偽造過的那些體檢單。」  
Bucky再也管不住自己的舌頭，他不停地往下說，不斷提到從前，那些令人哭笑不得、如今眷戀不己的舊時光。Sam Wilson說過這對失憶患者沒好處，不應該強行將人塞進他不記得的過往，就算那段過往確實屬於那個人，也得他本人認可才行。  
可是Steve眼下看起來不像很勉強的樣子，至少Bucky知道他沒有在頭痛，Steve因為頭痛而驚醒的每個夜晚，他都在，他會揉著他的太陽穴直到他平靜。

「我們在討論的是一件聽起來只對我有好處的事，」老天爺，Steve可真敏銳，Bucky都忘了他的觀察力和理解力有多犀利，「如果我走了，誰來救你，誰還會陪在你身邊？」  
Bucky啞口無言。他以為自己的演技很好，他在九頭蛇面前裝模作樣了那麼久，可是現在，他一句話都說不出來。  
你已經拯救我了。Bucky在心裡回答Steve。你一直都陪在我的身邊，當全世界發了瘋的尋找你的時候。  
現在這個世界依然需要你，Bucky將兩條腿抬起來，圈住Steve的腰，才踏實的腳底再度懸空。他湊過去貼在Steve耳邊呢喃，就像以往他每次安撫對方的口吻。他依舊答非所問，Steve也不戳破他，Steve不是霸道的九頭蛇，他用自己的方法去照顧Bucky。  
但是當他進入Bucky的身體裡時，他就沒辦法再如自己所願照顧對方了，慾望和罪惡感一樣無限膨脹，險些將人炸得粉身碎骨。血絲從Bucky的下體滲出來，流過腿窩，掉落在磁磚地，開成一朵豔紅色的花，再跟著水一起捲進排水孔。  
Bucky在引誘Steve下墜，這場下墜的起點在暴風雪襲捲的車廂外，至今仍未歇止。Steve用手臂支撐住他，制止他做傻事，他卻偏偏和他作對，他用體重撞向Steve，臀肉和陰囊拍出的聲響有效地分散了注意力，中斷兩人的交談。

Bucky知道這不是最好的作法，他從是把事情搞砸。二十六年前，有個站在樓頂上的年輕人拍下了他和Steve的影象，那時Steve的盾牌才切碎了一個目標物的腦袋瓜，Bucky不確定這一幕有沒有被錄下來，他只晚到了那麼零點幾秒，一切都太遲了。他舉起槍，他瞄準的是攝影機的鏡頭，但射程太近，子彈在貫穿鏡頭的同時也貫穿年輕人的腦袋，一條無辜的生命就此逝去。  
諸如此類的情況還有很多，牽涉到敏感政治立場的人也許心裡有數，然而這些人一旦喪了命，罪狀就算在扣扳機的那隻手上。久而久之，Bucky得承認他已經漸漸地麻木了，可是Steve跟他不一樣，他看得見亡靈的身影一天一天將這個高大的男人吞沒，Bucky不要Steve從這個世界上消失，所以他做出了決定。  
他抱住Steve，用全副的力量抓緊對方，他能從體內的脈動聽見Steve的心跳聲。他們開始細數對方身上的傷口，從模糊的到清晰的，從久遠的到最近的。  
Steve將額頭抵住Bucky的右肩，兩個月前，在航空母艦上他們打的那一架，Steve將Bucky的右臂給踩折了，但Bucky做的事更糟，他的下體磨著Steve的小腹，那裡有他開槍打出來的一個洞。  
Bucky不會原諒自己，他不打算原諒自己，可是Steve的內疚比這個彈孔更深，他靠在Bucky的肩頭，身體抽動，他知道他在哭。

——所以Bucky必須這麼做。他告訴Steve，明天進行實驗時，他也會在，這是真的，他確實會陪著Steve一起去。實驗的目的無非是將大腦安定下來（這也是真話，Bucky只是隱蔽了另一部分的事實沒有講），這樣測謊結果將會更好，更能有效地安撫民心，畢竟人民現在最渴望的就是這個：一個強大並且能支撐他們的、能在混沌的世間行走下去的信念。  
Bucky知道他很自私，就讓他的自私貫徹始終。Steve那麼專心地抱著他，可能根本沒聽清楚他的承諾，劇烈的抽插讓兩人都產生暈眩。以往，Bucky總是想著要撐下去，用盡各種手段在所不惜，因為他們其中一人一旦不在了，另一人也會迅速殞落，沒有Bucky的Steve會因為頑強抵抗被九頭蛇折磨到死，沒有Steve的Bucky，根本不在乎死亡。  
這是Bucky最後一次耍的小手段，歸還命運開他們的大玩笑。時代已經改變，九頭蛇依賴的資訊戰反噬了自己，沒有人能再抹剎美國隊長的信念，把它當病毒那樣消除，神盾局即將做的，是回溯它。  
Steve的雙臂架著Bucky的腿，Bucky用兩手摟住Steve的背，人類的和人造的軀體融合在一起。Bucky整個人鬆懈下來，他射在Steve的肚子上，白濁的液體順著圓型的彈疤向下方流……這個，該從Steve的身上抹去，從腦內抹去，Steve已經想起了那麼多的事，如果不進行洗腦，明天的測謊肯定完蛋。

Bucky親吻Steve的臉，他覺得自己做好準備要贖罪了。他收縮身體，感覺對方射在他的體內，用了很久很久的時間，一股熱流包圍住他的全身。那給了Bucky力量和勇氣，他擁有過Steve Rogers，心滿意足。

「我愛你。」Bucky說。Steve的瞳孔像大海，倒映出他完整的臉。

在這一刻，好好記得我。  
然後永遠忘了我。

※※※

Bucky和Steve來到Stark大樓，兩人身後有神盾局探員跟著。他們進入實驗室，如Bucky所說，那裡有一具像單人太空艙的東西立在那兒，它的外表看起來很先進，彷彿躺進去只是要做一場人工日光浴。  
Tony Stark和Bruce Banner各自站在儀器的兩邊，他們兩人有把握，這台機器和九頭蛇的洗腦機器看起來一點兒也不像，他們儘可能地裝扮它了，除了內部某些動力裝置的原型還在，其它的，就像個魔術箱。

Steve站在實驗室門口，他望了那台機器一眼，然後轉頭看向Bucky，「為什麼你不和我一起進那台機器？」Bucky始終沒有解釋這件事。  
「因為我是你的小跟班，哪有佔你床位的道理？」  
「嘿！」  
「好吧，我很冷靜，你知道，但你不一樣，你昨晚又作惡夢了，我的手上還有你捏出的瘀青……不用我說更多了吧。」  
不讓Bucky受傷是唯一能折服Steve的理由，它確實管用。Steve閉嘴了，他又往前走了一步，站在實驗室的人都是他見過的人，除了Tony和Bruce，在一旁的桌邊坐著的還有Natasha和Clint，就連Sam和Thor也在，這些人平日並不是經常聚在一起，但他們今天都到了。他們一直表現得很友善，Steve知道Bucky信任這些人，Steve望了一眼Tony，發現他長得好像他的父親，Howard Stark，在Steve有限的記憶中，這人在『可靠』佔了很大的一塊版圖。

Bucky待在原地，他沒有踏進實驗室，只是站在那兒看著。Steve越走越遠，在Bucky眼中的Steve從高大變得渺小，他總是用這個角度看著他，這不是最後一眼，只是今後他要見到Steve大概只能從電視裡了，如果他有機會看電視的話。  
趁著Bucky還在胡思亂想，Steve突然轉身，朝他走了回來，Steve的身影又由小變大，他來到Bucky面前，伸手摸他的手，問了他一句，「等一下我走出實驗室還會看到你吧？」  
Bucky抬頭看Steve，後者再度填滿前者全部的視野，Steve這句話讓Bucky意識到，他們就要成為不同世界的兩個人了，「你會的。」

Bucky微笑，他握了Steve的手，透過電視機他沒辦法這麼做，所以他握得很緊。他說謊了。  
Steve不會再見到Bucky，Bucky不會跟他一起站上法庭，所有的證據都由匿名者提供，跟著Bucky的測謊結果一起成立。Steve的記憶將停留在Bucky掉下火車之前，在他的嶄新世界裡，Bucky Barnes會是一個死人。冬兵則是歷史檔案中惡名昭彰的殺手，是Steve不會拯救的那種人，而美國隊長也不需要阻止冬兵，因為冬兵已經被逮捕了，即將接受法律給他的應有制裁。  
這是Bucky對Steve說的唯一一句謊話，他往他背後推了一把，好讓他向前。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

【尾聲】

實驗室的門被關上，Steve來到那台大型機器前面，站定腳步。  
Steve望著它，發現它真的和記憶中那台機器很像，不是將他洗腦的機器，而是將血清灌進他體內的機器，因為它，才有今天的他。他理應放心地踏向前，但他總覺得有什麼地方不對。

Bruce Banner將一份文件遞給Steve，他溫和的解釋，這是制式流程，他請Steve看完文件，確定願意接受這項實驗，再在文件底下簽名。Tony Stark一句話都沒說，他只是雙手抱胸站在那兒。  
Steve低頭看向文件，內容只是一些最基本的、關於生理機能的說明，因為這項實驗必須施打全身麻醉，得確定受試者能接受麻醉的風險。這對Steve來說一點也不是問題，他的關注點在最下方：那裡有兩個簽名欄，右邊那個是空白的，等著他簽，左邊那個則已經簽上了一個人名。  
Steve凝視著那個名字，Bucky Barnes。

是的，昨晚他確實說過他會簽字，Steve需要一個見證人，一個和他最親近的人，那個人只有他了。可是Bucky……Steve咀嚼著這個名字，這個發音，他的嘴唇無聲地蠕動，那個有些潦草又生氣勃勃的字跡映入他視線，一大串雜亂的畫面在他眼前奔跑：生字簿上的簽字、頑皮地寫在水彩紙下方的署名、體檢報告單上方掛著的中士軍階、塞滿在信箱裡的信件……  
Steve猛地回頭，看向實驗室的門口（他這個動作把實驗室裡的人都嚇了一跳，不過這些人都是有經驗的戰士，他們沒有輕舉妄動，只是待在原地觀察），門被關著，門板上方有一扇圓型小窗戶，他看見他站在那兒，那個棕髮男人，他今天特地刮了鬍子，長髮紮起來，他乾淨又帥氣，因為今天是Steve的大日子，那個男人是這麼說的。

Bucky。

今天是你的大日子，你得好好整理一下，Steve。  
我們去哪兒？  
未來。

Steve扔下了文件。  
那個寫在那裡的名字，看上去不像要替他擔保什麼，而是替他決定了什麼。立在那兒的機器，突然間像頭張大了嘴的怪獸，隱藏在內部的詭計一眼被看穿。  
Steve轉身就跑，實驗室裡坐著的人全部站了起來，站著的人則向前挪動腳步，不過，沒有人真的阻止Steve。  
Steve衝向門，打開它，門外的Bucky愣住了，他呆站在那兒看著Steve往自己跑來，Steve伸出雙手，將他用力抱住。  
他們又變成一個個體了，兩人扎進對方懷中，吸吮對方胸前的氧氣，如此甘甜。站在一旁的探員也都嚇到了，他們試著上前，卻又不曉得該用什麼意圖和立場接近，擁抱著的兩人耳語只對那兩人有意義。

「你怎麼會想要擺脫我？」Steve說，「你怎麼能這麼做？」  
Bucky被抱得太緊，只能埋在Steve身前悶悶地說，「我以為是你擺脫了我。」  
「你是Bucky，我的人生到處都有你在，我怎麼擺脫得掉？」  
「你……十二歲以前的人生還沒有我在，你能回去那兒，滿不錯的。」  
「我想起來了，那條小巷子，確實很棒，我就是在那裡遇見你的。」  
「你遇見我之後就沒什麼好事發生。」  
「那之前又怎麼樣呢？一個拿著垃圾筒蓋當盾牌的臭小子？」  
「一個不懂逃跑的布魯克林小子，我那時就想把他介紹給全世界認識了。」  
「拿掉你，就是另一副空殼，不是這個世界要的美國隊長。」

Steve鬆開了Bucky，他抬起頭，向試圖靠近他們的其中一名女探員說，「我不會進實驗室，我要直接測謊，和他一起，我們兩個。」  
「隊長，你不能……」女探員嘗試阻止，她一直是理想派的那一方，但是現在她不能確定了，她看見美國隊長的右手和冬兵的左手緊握在一起。  
「他是Bucky Barnes，我是Steve Rogers，我很清楚自己在做什麼。」

探員們別無它法，他們拿起對講機，紛紛向上匯報，從對講機另一端傳來了某些指示，Steve和Bucky就站在原處等著，實驗室裡也沒有人衝出來架著他們回去。  
「傻子。」Bucky說，他低頭看了看自己的腳，Steve的手還握著他的手。  
「你一個人做了七十年份的傻事，現在有我在了。」  
他們就像等著上刑場的犯人——說真的，坐電椅和注射毒針都是最仁慈的作法，最殘忍的刑罰是活下去，但他們高興極了——Bucky歪頭看向Steve，金髮男人站在他身邊，挺拔筆直，胸前彷彿有枚勳章在發光。Bucky好久沒有看見這一幕畫面了，止不住的笑，「最糟糕的情況是，我們可能會被放逐。」  
「那就這樣吧，」Steve也歪頭，向Bucky比了一個行軍禮的手勢，不合時宜，卻屬於他們倆，「……我們可以去流浪，直到有一天人們忘了美國隊長是誰，我不介意，不足掛齒。」


End file.
